For many food and non-prescription drug items, it is very desirable to provide packaging which is tamper-resistant so that a consumer is assured that an item is in its original, unopened package, and that the contents of the package are unadulterated. It is usually preferred to provide an arrangement whereby a purchaser can readily visually discern the unopened condition of the package.
It is also desirable that tamper-resistant packaging arrangements be readily adaptable for economical fabrication and use. Accordingly, the construction of such an arrangement should be as straightforward as possible. Further, it is preferable that such arrangements do not substantially hamper the ease with which the package may be opened after purchase, and do not interfere with normal opening and closing of the package thereafter.
The present invention provides the above-desired qualities, and is particularly suited for embodiment as a container and closure arrangement wherein the closure remains on the container after initial application thereto, with the closure being relatively movable for opening and closing the container.